Deep Thought
by Alu In Chains
Summary: Eddy is forced to give Sarah a ride home on a rainy day, but his thoughts change for a brief moment when she looks at him funny.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ed, Edd, and Eddy characters.

**A/N:** Three things. One, I know I need to hurry up and just write this damn story, but I left my laptop at my father's house and do not have the files on me at this very moment, plus, I have other stories to finish but they are also on the same laptop. Two, the actual story itself is going to be rated M, so I just wanted to make a prequel to dedicate to the Seddy challenge along with the story itself. Three, there's point made by Eddy that foreshadows the actual story itself, I just wanted to kinda put it here since I can't work on the chapters at this point of time.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sarah chewed on the keys to the front door of her home, not caring about where they may have been or how it might make her sick. To be blunt, she didn't care if she were to get sick; she'd rather be so for her first day of school. Walking through the isles filled with school supplies, she looked back down at a small list she had written before she left. Several things on the list were grocery items that Ed told her were school supplies. Looking at said items, which consisted of Swiss cheese and Sausages, which is why she asked Double D instead. He told her that most teachers would give her a list of supplies she would need on the first day, but if she really wanted just a few things to start out with, he recommended a few folders and a binder. Maybe a small notebook to make a list of things she also needed as well, which was the first thing she grabbed. Of course she didn't ask Eddy. In reply to "What kind of school supplies would I need for high school?" he would say, "A one way ticket to hell."

Her reason for coming a week before school started was because she was spending as much time with Jimmy as possible. If he were to go supply shopping, so would she. But it wasn't like the school mailed supplies lists to her anymore; she was now going to have to fend for herself. And asking Double D seemed like her best option, but letting Ed have a little piece of it wasn't so bad either. Even though the goof had the brain the size of a pea, he still outsmarted everyone in his own stupid little way, and not realizes it. So without questioning her brother's logic, Sarah made it a point to grab the Swiss cheese and Sausages before catching up with her friend in the supplies isle.

She found Jimmy holding up a piece of paper and a pack of twenty-four pencils. Then he held the pencils up to another pack of glittery pencils, and measured out the differences. When he found that they were in fact the same type of pencil, he put the first pack back, and grabbed the glittery ones, tossing them into their cart. "Those for you or me," Sarah teased, tossing the food items into her cart as well. Jimmy gave her a playful scowl, "They're for me, of course!" he said in all seriousness, but Sarah knew he was just giving her a tone to mess with her. Sarah, without even considering her list, quickly picked three packs of mechanical pencils and tossed them into the cart. Jimmy sighed, a little peeved she wasn't shopping the 'proper way' according to him, and she knew this. Jimmy liked to look at things, ask questions, examine them before me made a full purchase. But Sarah would pull out her money and buy an item before she even sees it. To her it made things faster, and Jimmy's way was too slow for her. But to Jimmy, as long as it took didn't matter. He wanted the item to last him a while and nonetheless be in good condition. So Sarah just ran up and down the isles, picking binders and folders and only looking at the prices. She was finished before Jimmy, and just waited for him to hurry up.

* * *

"I can't believe it took you two hours to grab like, five things," Sarah muttered, carrying her bags out of the store and held the door open for Jimmy. Jimmy walked out and set the bags in the front basket of his bike before unlocking the chain that held it captive against a light post. "It was actually eighteen items, for your information," he said, and looked down at his watch before saying something else. "Oh my!" he cut off, looking up at Sarah. "I have to get home and finish the laundry. Sarah I hope you don't mind…"

"Nah, it's all cool, I can walk," she shrugged. Jimmy had given her a ride on her bike here while she sat on his handlebars, but he had groceries in the way so she knew she'd have to walk home anyway. Her only worry was the sky above her, which threatened to pour rain. It had been thundering since they've been in the store but neither had seen any lightning. Sarah figured she should hurry home too, and watched Jimmy's figure grow smaller as he rode his bike as fast as he could to get home. Sarah sighed, and started to walk. She was the only one walking on the sidewalk other than the occasional car passing by. The world felt almost dead, and as soon as the thought occurred to her it thundered again, rather loudly. Sarah gasped, and shielded her bags to prevent the notebooks within of getting wet just as the rain started to fall. It didn't just start, though; it all came pouring down at once. She didn't have the energy to run, now. Standing in one spot for an hour made her tired. Wait, no, watching Jimmy shop in general made her tired.

* * *

"This. Is. So. Stupid," Eddy muttered into the silver flip phone he recently began to hate. "Eddy, just suck it up."

"I can't! I just got back from my grandmother's. It's bad enough I had to put up with the smell of old people all day," Eddy retorted, and looked up, almost missing the yellow light that just turned red. He hit the breaks and stopped at the red light. "It's pouring down rain. Sarah would do the same thing for you if she found you outside in weather like this," Double D replied through the phone. Eddy didn't retort, and watched the red light, waiting for it to turn green. There was a long pause, before the smarter of the two sighed into the phone. "Ed will be angry if you show up without her," he said. Eddy rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, and what will he do about it?"

"Sarahs his little sister. Blood is thicker than water, you know. If you don't do it you might lose a friend, you know how protective of her he is."

Eddy cursed and slammed his hand on the steering wheel angrily. "God damn it! Fine, I'll give her a ride," he cursed and hung up the phone and slammed it into the cup holder. He was sure Double D was sitting in Ed's kitchen with a smirk on his face. The thought made him angrier just when the light turned green. His foot slammed on the gas and he sped down the road for a mile or two before he caught sight of the next right, and made his way through the small town of Peach Creek.

He was ready to speed down the road until he caught sight of his worse enemy. Well, in his mind, at least. Eddy turned on his hazard lights and pulled up a little ways in front of her before he came to a complete stop. He rolled down his window and called out to the drenched little girl on the sidewalk. "Hey, Kid!" he yelled. Sarah didn't look at him for a moment, still walking strait while holding two grocery bags to her chest. Was she trying to hide something? He yelled again. "You stupid bitch!"

This time she looked at him with wide green eyes, and then at the sight of him, she scowled. "What the hell do you want?" she asked, while continuing to walk. Eddy eased his foot off the brake, letting the car slide forward at her pace. More cars behind him began to line up, waiting for him to just go ahead and go. But Eddy was persistent, and didn't give up on her. "Your brother wants me to give you a ride home. Otherwise I would let you walk in this shitty weather the whole way home."

"Oh, how comforting to hear," Sarah rolled her eyes and kept walking. Cars behind Eddy began to honk, but he just raised a hand high enough for them to see, and flipped them off. "Sarah come on, I don't want to lose a friend here!" Eddy growled low, hoping Ed would forgive him if he just showed up without her. Sarah heard him, and stopped. She looked up at the sky, and drops of rain fell from her hair. She was soaked, and cold. She looked over at Eddy with a bit of a glare. She had always hated him, as far as he knew. But the other two she didn't mind. After they had gained respect from everyone she liked them all but he still treated her like shit. Without another word, Sarah agreed, and crossed the road to Eddy's car. She opened the back door and set her bags down before entering on the passenger side.

_Stupid, you're shaking! _he thought before slowly pulling forward. Sarah was indeed shivering in the passenger side of the car. She reached forward to turn up the heat, and Eddy was suddenly peeved watching her. He slapped her hand away from the controls, "Don't touch anything, I'll do it," he muttered, and turned the heat all the way up as well as pushing all of the vents to face her. Sarah didn't glare at him; instead, she nodded, and hugged herself. She was soaking his interior! But he felt sorry for her. "So why don't you tell me how stupid I am for walking home? No more cussing, or calling me names?" she asked, and turned to give him a cold look. Eddy glanced at her. Her hair was so wet that drops of water were dripping from her bangs; cheeks slightly red, eyes blue, and the rest of her body finally grew enough to catch up with her mouth. It wasn't three times the size of her face anymore, just full pink lips. He noted this, and reminded himself that she was dripping wet. Eddy looked strait forward and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "No," he said with an unhardened voice.

He heard her shift, and saw that she was now looking strait ahead with a softened expression. "Huh," she said lowly to herself, "Why not?"

Eddy blinked slowly for a moment, fully stopped at a stop sign, before he opened them and made a right. _Because you're the only person that doesn't hate us right now,_ he thought again. "Because I'm tired and was surrounded by old people all day. I'm not really up for it right now," he said in contrast to what he was really thinking. Given that what he said was true, but what he was thinking was no lie either. Sarah and Jimmy were in deed the only two children left in the col-de-sac that actually gave a damn about them, and even if he treated them like shit he gave them a little bit of friendliness to make sure it stayed that way.

"You're about to miss the col-de-sac," Sarah noted blankly, clearly waist-deep in thought, but he didn't bug her about it. Instead, he slammed the brakes and turned the wheel, drifting into the turn and slowed his speed before reaching the end of the col-de-sac. He pulled into her driveway, which was also Ed's, and parked the car. Sarah didn't move from her spot, and neither did he. "Well, aren't you going to get out?"

"Aren't you going in? I know Double D and Ed are waiting for you inside."

Shit. He forgot about them for a minute. But she was right. He turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition just as she opened her door. She climbed out, opened the back, and pulled out her bags. But he still sat in the car, looking forward. Sarah didn't close the back door yet. "Even though you were forced to give me a ride," he heard her say from the back, "Thanks anyway." Then the door closed. He watched her make his way to the front door and walk in, leaving it open for him. Eddy let his head fall in an exhausted manner, and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. He pictured her looking at him like that again, trying to forget the fact that she was dripping wet, and wondered when the last time anyone looked at him like that was like.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it since I'm just kinda beating around the bush at the moment! I just also wanted to say that at the part where Eddy kept highlighting the part where Sarah was dripping wet, I didn't want to mean that in a sexual way. I know it probably sounds that way but I fully meant for him to just find it attractive. .


End file.
